Vol d'alcool !
by Oralium
Summary: Quand Raïzy se rend compte que sa maison manque de rhum, les problèmes arrivent. Quand elle décide d'appeler son amie Ellana à la rescousse, la situation devient une crise. Mais quand les deux jeunes filles décident de se ravitailler dans le monde de One Piece, c'est carrément la fin du monde qui s'annonce !


**Petite infos, la fiction a été écrite bien avant que nous nous inscrivions, j'ai donc la flemme de changer tout les pseudos.**

 **Ici, Raïzy est donc censé être Aetern et Ellana c'est moi (Olwyn).**

 **La fiction est une collaboration, nous l'écrivons donc toutes les deux, alors si par moment le style d'écriture ou le personnage privilégié vous semble différent d'un paragraphe à l'autre, c'est normal (même si je ne pense pas que cela se voit énormément, sachant que chacune relis ce qu'à écrit l'autre et à le droit d'y apporter des modifications avec son accord).**

 **Bon maintenant je vous laisse le résumé :**

 _Quand Raïzy se rend compte que sa maison manque de rhum, les problèmes arrivent._

 _Quand elle décide d'appeler son amie Ellana à la rescousse, la situation devient une crise._

 _Mais quand les deux jeunes filles décident de se ravitailler dans le monde de One Piece, c'est carrément la fin du monde qui s'annonce !_

Cet ouvrage est une œuvre de fiction. Les personnages, situations et lieux présentés dans cette fanfiction sont géniaux et peuvent avoir des liens avec des situations et lieux ayant réellement existé. Toute ressemblance avec des faits réels est totalement voulue.

 **Une dernière précision : les personnages de One Piece ne nous appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **~ONE PIECE : VOL D'ALCOOL~**_

 _ **Introduction :**_

« J'suis rentrée ! cria la jeune fille en claquant la porte.

— Tout va bien ? S'enquit son père en sortant de la cuisine.

— Non ! »

Ça, il s'en était douté — son enfant n'était jamais aussi bruyante en rentrant, et ce afin d'éviter les diverses tâches ménagères qui pourraient lui tomber dessus entre la porte d'entrée et sa chambre. A moins qu'elle n'ait elle-même décider de parler — comprendre se plaindre de quelque injustice.

Règle uniquement valable en l'absence de neige.

« J'ai eu un 10 en français, juste parce que le prof était pas d'accord avec mes analyses, alors que c'est les siennes qui ont aucun fondement. J'ai eu moins que l'idiot qui a mis que _La peste_ était une métaphore du vagin de la femme, tu te rends compte ?! »

L'homme ne commenta pas, bien qu'il riait intérieurement, impatient de découvrir les abracadabrantes analyses littéraires de sa petite dernière. Celle-ci, après avoir gentiment déposé son sac — comprendre envoyer valdinguer d'un lancer précis, digne d'un lanceur de NBA, et sans regarder dans le coin du salon qui lui était attribué et où il s'écrasa dans un bruit de plastique et de crayons s'entrechoquant — s'était dirigée vers le frigo et fouillait à présent dans le bac à bouteille, cherchant le précieux nectar en prévision de la longue discussion qui s'annonçait — car le cours de français ne servait qu'habilement de tremplin pour partir vers d'autres sujets.

Le bruit de verres entrechoqués finit par s'interrompre, tout comme les piaillements des oiseaux au dehors et les battements du cœur de la jeune Raïzy, le monde semblait retenir son souffle face à la l'abominable éventualité, non, certitude, qui venait de lui tomber dessus comme un coup de massue. Une main encore dans la machine glacée, la blonde avait l'air plus immobile qu'une statue, comme en état de choc.

« Raïzy ? » interrogea son père.

La concernée, sans sembler retrouver totalement ses esprits, parut revivre quelque peu. Sa tête se tourna lentement à 180°, telle celle d'un vieux robot rouillé, et un sourire qui oscillait entre le morbide et le macabre étira son visage.

« Où est le rhum ? »

Un début de question hurlé avec sauvagerie, mais une fin murmurée, témoignant de la peur de la réponse.

Le patriarche blanchit et s'immobilisa à son tour, on avait à présent le droit à un couple de statue — 10 € l'entrée, bienvenue au musée !

« A propos de ça, je voulais t'en parler mais…

— On a plus de rhum ? Pas une seule bouteille ?! »

C'était inimaginable. Jamais, depuis ses 15 ans d'existence, Raïzy n'avait vu cette maison manquer de sa boisson préférée. C'était comme l'eau ou le coca pour d'autre, impossible d'imaginer son foyer sans.

Encore abasourdie, elle se leva, ferma le réfrigérateur — malgré son état, son mode « marche automatique de survie en cas d'urgence » avait pensé à la planète et aux ours polaires — et par pas mécaniques, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, les doigts tremblant, elle composa le numéro d'Ellana, son amie et accessoirement modèle vivant et raison _(yeaaah !)_

La suite de la conversation se déroula comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, se dit Raïzy.

« Allo ?

— Ghcdnlmp… lâcha Raïzy, les yeux dans le vague. »

Heureusement, son amie savait faire face à ce genre de situation, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle adopta donc tout de suite un comportement sérieux et aussi professionnel qu'un commandant de l'armée préparant la bataille :

« Ok, que me vaut cet appel de détresse ?

— J'ai plus de rhum, finit par murmurer la petite blonde, comme si c'était une honte inavouable.

— Hein ? Mais tu es où ?

— Chez moi, c'est le pire !

— Bouge pas ! Enfin si, bouge. On n'a qu'à aller en chercher chez One Piece, en plus ça me permettra d'éviter ma mère. »

Raïzy ne comprit pas tout, mais acquiesça, son amie venait, c'était déjà ça. Ensemble, elle réparerait cette ignominie.

« Cool !

— Attend moi dehors, je te rejoins, en attendant ne te perds pas. Prépare aussi tes armes. Ah et surtout, si tu vois une lumière au bout du tunnel, ne la suis pas ! »

Elle raccrocha et Raïzy parut enfin se détendre et décida de suivre les conseils de son amie — elle avait déjà du chercher son âme dans toute la ville une fois, elle ne répèterait pas la même erreur — et sortit de chez elle en sautillant joyeusement.

« Papa, je crois qu'on va voler deux-trois truc aux pirates. M'attendez pas pour dîner !

— D'accord, amusez vous bien ! »

 _ **~ONE PIECE : VOL D'ALCOOL~**_

Avec un soupir, Ellana enfila son manteau imperméable — détail essentiel car il neigeait là où elle se rendait — et sortit pour retrouver son amie. Sans un bruit et sans que personne ne le remarque- sa famille était bien trop occupée, puisque sa sœur ne retrouvait plus sa jupe et la maison ne tarderait pas à se transformer en champ de bataille. Vraiment, cette histoire venait à point nommé, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre en réalisation le plan qu'elle avait ourdi en secret- avec Raïzy, mais ce n'était même pas la peine de préciser une telle évidence— et vivre une aventure avec cette dernière. La brune avait une totale confiance en la blonde, encore plus maintenant qu'elle connaissait tout ces travers, si s'avait été la fin du monde, elle aurait été rassurée de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Après un long trajet en train sans avoir pris de billet, elle arriva enfin auprès d'une Raïzy désespérée… et en t-shirt malgré le thermomètre avoisinant les 0.

« Tu veux pas mettre une veste ?

— J'ai chaud, l'état de choc je suppose. Et accessoirement, le fait que les degrés soient encore dans le positif, puis il y a du soleil... Alors quel est ton plan ? Il me faut de l'alcool, c'est vital.

— One Piece, » sourit la brune avec un naturel impeccable. Comme si elle venait simplement de démontrer que un plus un était égal à deux — chose qu'elle avait déjà fait en passant avec son amie, un mortel jour de pluie, en troisième, lors du cours encore plus mortel d'allemand d'un professeur narcissique et mythomane.

Elle déroula alors un long schéma compliqué à même le sol, le papier s'imbiba aussitôt d'eau glacée, mais cela ne faisait rien. Le plan était là, bien imprimé dans son esprit. Raïzy eu tout juste le temps de lire « Plan secret vol d'alcool » avant que l'encre rouge ne se dilue, réduisant son importance stratégique personnelle à zéro. Enfin, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, elle se serait contentée d'improviser même en connaissant le plan sur le bout des doigts.

— Ecoute, vu que le Intermarché est fermé — de toute façon on n'aurait pas pu y entrer, tu es fichée depuis que ton frère à foiré son remake de _libérée délivré_ e dans le rayon farine — il suffit d'aller en chercher chez des pros du rhum. Et qui en a des tonneaux entiers ? Gagné, les pirates ! Ils ne feront pas la différence avec vingt litres de moins de toute façon. On pille les équipages et c'est gagné !

En même temps que la brune parlait la blonde hocha la tête. Des réminiscences lui revenaient en mémoire, une discussion skype sur un voyage dans le monde des mangas, un plan lancé comme ça au fil d'une conversation sur un sujet totalement différent... Le plan était parfait, elle avait bien fait de prendre ses armes les plus puissantes.

« Je suppose qu'on va avoir besoin du buisson magique ?

— Gagné !

— Tu demandes quoi ? En l'échange de ce service. »

Elle connaissait l'amour de son amie pour le principe d'échange équivalent — enfin que dans un certain sens, ils allaient quand même voler— et le fait qu'elle ne faisait rien à moins d'y avoir un quelconque intérêt.

« Toi tu n'y perds rien. Tu auras tout l'alcool que tu veux puisque je n'aime pas boire. En revanche, je veux le droit de ramener tout ce que je veux d'autre, et ton aide pour une prochaine quête dont je te dévoilerais l'idée plus tard.

— Marché conclu. Mais je prends ce que je veux quand je veux, alcool ou pas. »

Le pacte fut scellé par une poignée de main, dans un grondement de tonnerre. Plus moyen de faire machine arrière.

 _ **~ONE PIECE : VOL D'ALCOOL~**_

Elle était enfin devant le buisson magique. Un arbuste de taille modeste, à l'aspect tout à fait normal. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait mis du temps à le dénicher !

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent sans la moindre hésitation, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'elles n'avaient au préalable, établi aucune tactique pour la suite des événements. Elles faisaient confiance à leur instinct et leur sens de la persuasion et plongèrent tête la première dans les feuilles. Mais au lieu de s'éclater le nez sur le bitume, elles se retrouvèrent sur le seuil séparant la multitude des mondes. Des dizaines de portes colorées apparurent à perte de vue, chacune marquée d'un symbole. Raïzy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'une d'elle, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par Ellana.

« One Piece c'est par là, dit-elle en pointant la porte opposée.

— Ah bien sur. C'est pour ça que y'a un chapeau de paille dessiné dessus, » remarqua-t-elle.

Elle dut —pas qu'elle ait eu à se forcer, parce que franchement, réfléchir à forcer la serrure aurait été long et ennuyeux— défoncer la porte pour passer, suivie de près par la brune.

 _ **~ONE PIECE : VOL D'ALCOOL~**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un autre monde, un enfant hurla dans une ruelle avant de partir en courant. Personne ne le crut quand il raconta à la Marine avoir vu deux filles étranges, semblables à des démons, apparaître dans un rayon de lumière, les cheveux en pagaille, l'air hagard, constituant une vision qu'il n'oublierait jamais : une brune riant aux éclats, et une blonde se traînant sur le sol en murmurant « Alcooooool ».

* * *

 **Voilà pour l'introduction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et vous aura donnée envie de lire la suite.**

 **Au cas où vous vous poserez la question, oui l'idée de l'histoire est bien venue d'un réel manque de rhum chez Aetern.**

 **Je tiens aussi à rappeler que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et que par conséquent, ce produit doit être consommé avec modération. Cette oeuvre de fiction n'a donc pas pour but de vous encourager à boire. X)**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour la suite !**


End file.
